dragonbandfandomcom-20200213-history
Creetos
Elves, Creetos Personality: Creetos elves believe all living things have the right to exist and view all things as equal. Unlike many elven races, creetos elves are more modest than arrogant. Though they are to the point, creetos elves are fun, loving and carefree. Creetos love using their hands to craft things, they are known to be the best architects and smithies in the world. Physical Description: Average creetos elves height is in the six foot area. They are much more muscular than any other races. Possibly from their love of hard work. Blond hair is most common among creetos elves, though they are also known to have light brown hair. Their eyes are almost always blue or green. Relations: Creetos elves got along with almost every race in the grasslands where they resided, except for evil race such as southern orcs, ogres and trolls. Even the hill dwarves and all their dislike for elves agreed in the fact the creetos elves were the best of all elven kind. When Mythilis was created, it was not just creetos elves who helped build it. The hill dwarves accepted the creetos elves invite to build the most magnificent city in all the world. When the city o Mythilis was complete, elves lived in the upper city, High gnomes and halflings, in the second level and dwarves on the bottom two levels. Alignment: Creetos elves are neutral good. Lands: The creetos elves once wandered the hills and plains of the grasslands, but when they realized the skills in smithing and architecture. They settled down calling the city Mithl. When the good races of the grasslands were threatened by humans coming from the north and the nomadic Miil’kanti , the creetos reached out to them inviting them to their city. They renamed it Mythilis, meaning a Mythical alliance. They set into tunneling out the city right away. Going down into the earth thousands of feet. All was good until a darkness swept into the halls killing all it came in contact with. The dwarves had the most casualties, almost causing extinction to the hill dwarves. Many were able to flee though. Gnomes and Dwarves alike took to the hills and hid. The Halfling race got trapped behind collapsing debris and were annihilated. The creetos had only a few casualties, living on the surface made escape much easier. Creetos bid farewell to the dwarves and gnomes and headed north. They lost many on this journey. Finally reaching unclaimed land north of Glandstone, around the same time the grey elves reached the shores. This soon led to war which was first strike was from the grey elves. Soon their war had to be put to the side as a bandit king came with an army from the south and east, threating annihilation. The bandit king was defeated and the grey elves and creetos joined together making a new race of elves. The Enothion elves. Religion: Creetos elves followed a number of different gods of good and neutrality. Language: Creetos spoke Sylvan, like most elves from the south.